Shenanigans Episode 140
]] ]] Recap Spring 1511, Day 1 Shenanigans is over capacity today, a new Grindcore Band is playing on the stage. Shag is using his Skates of the Rollerhoopers to get around, mostly the walls and ceiling. From the ceiling Shag notices one of Layla's classmates, a tallish gawky boy, who is doing some sort of illicit deals in the corner of the tarvern. Shag takes off his rollerblades and sneaks over and pickpockets the boy. Shag manages to steal a bag of starleaf. Shag is disamointed in how tame the drug is, so puts a rock in the bag, and reverse pick pockets the bag back into the pocket. Shag watches for a little longer and sees Layla herself buys something from the boy, then head outside. Shag follows Layla and pickpockets her, and finds the bag with the rock & starleaf in it. Layla goes outside, yells in surprise, then rushes back into the tavern. She goes up to her father, Desmond, and says she was pickpocketed. Desmond puts the bar into lockdown, and has the doors blocked, with Jackson the Stable Boy using a horse to block the front entrance. During the distract, Shag puts the bag back in the Gawkish Boy's pocket. Desmond steps onto the stage and quiets the band. He announced that someone stole from his daughter, and wants to know who did it. He gets Laya to come on the stage and tries to get her to say what was stolen, but Layla is reluctant. Shag has skated over to a chandelier and is watching gleefully. Layla eventually admits it was Starleaf that was stolen from her. Desmond, in shock that his daughter was buying drugs in his own bar from his own customers, silently walks away from the stage and goes behind the bar and gets equipped in armor and weapons. Borsh blocks the kitchen exit. Desmond then goes to the front door, then starts searching everyone as they leave Shenanigans. The Gawky Kid realises how much trouble he is in, and moves over to the fireplace and throws his drugs into the fire. Desmond finds a "wad" of Starleaf on a young teenage Cleric of Astair. He hands the Cleric over to his wife Lizzy, and keeps searching people, until he smells the burning Starleaf in the fireplace. Lizzy guards the door and Desmond investigates the fireplace. He pulls out the bag and stomps out the fire. Desmond offers 1000 gold to anyone who turns witness against whoever put the bag in the fire. No one speaks up against the Gawky Kid. Shag is worried about the kid being killed, so doesn't say anything. Desmond drags the Cleric of Astair back into the Tavern and says she can go free.... if she casts zone of truth. The Cleric reluctantly does so. A person in the crowd admits to buying some Starfleaf today, and rats out the Gawky Kid. Desmond announced the show is canceled today, and tells everyone to leave the tavern. Desmond then drags the gawky kid down the street. Lizzy kicks everyone out of the tavern except Shag who is still on the chandelier. Some time later Demond gets back to the tavern alone, and he talks with Lizzy about removing all the drugs from down. Lizzy points out that Desmond used drugs when he was Layla's age. Desmond however still declares war on drugs. Desmond then spots Shag, and Shag admits that he stole the bag with a rock inside it from Layla. Desmond thanks him from taking the drugs from his daughter, and hires Shag to find out who the producers, drug distributors, and suppliers are. Shag brings up the Starleaf farm from Shenanigans Episode 136, and Desmond says to burn down the fields, lending Shag a Torch of Everburning. It is evening when Shag leaves the tavern. Outside Shenanigans are a lot of angry people trying to put their belongings back in their bags and arguing over who owns what. Shag skates away to visit Cogwrench Hammerbench. Cogwrench says the dragon project is almost done, it just needs an ignition for the fire breath. It should be ready in a week. Shag skates over to the Starleaf Farm, Stargazer Farm. It is under guard still. Shag is spotted, so he keeps skating down the road. Shag hides until nightfall before sneaking in. Shag sneaks over to the barn. The front doors of the barn are guarded, so Shag goes around the back where there is no door and skates up the walls to the hayloft. The product in the hayloft is fresh and the product on the ground is more dry and highly flammable. Shag sneaks away and returns to Bergshire. He goes to the General Store, General Sherman's Store, which is closed for the night. Shag goes to pick the lock, then steals all the salt inside, taking a few trips to move it all across. It is 3 hours after sun down by the time Shag has all the salt he needs at the Starleaf farm. Shag begins salting the field. After some time a patrol spots something suspicuous and calls another guard over. Both of the guards draw their swords, one heads back to the Farmhouse, the other stays and keep watch over the field. Shag starts to leave the field as the first guard comes out of the farm house with 10 people. Shag drops his bag of salt and sneaks back onto the roof of the barn. The two guards in front of the barn are on high alert. Shag still gets inside the hayloft without any trouble. He goes to the ground floor of the barn and sets a fire, then slakes away. Shag returns to his bag of salt and eventually the guards discover the fire and ring the alarm bell. 5 of the 10 men searching the field return to the barn. They are unable to put out the fire, and it burns for the rest of the night. The fields are too guarded to salt, so Shag dumps 70 pounds of salt into the well, then leaves. Day 2 Shag reports in to Desmond abou the fire and the salted well. Desmond is pleased, but he points out some of the Stargazer Farm Farmers are here wanting to hire an investigator into the fire. Desmond recommends Shag for the job. The leader of the farm, Grace, is Woman in her 60s with a modified Illlumis Amulet with a smiling face on it. Grace tells the story of last night, as well as the strange tracks in the ground created by Shag's rollerblades. Grace doesn't understand what could make such tracks. Shag says the cost will be 600 gold if he catches someone, 200 gold if he just solves the case. THe lady neogicates the capture (dead or alive) down to 500 gold, and shakes Shag's hand. She then says a pray in Mistryan. Shag and the farmers head back to the farm. Grace shows Shag around the farm and all the tracks. Grace then tells Shag of her enemies. There is a smaller Starleaf farm to the north of Bergshire, a subsidiary of Luna Acres. Another suspect is a former distributor they fired and had given threats, a Gnome named Nose who lives on the south side of Bergshire. The new distributor is the recently adopted son of Baroness Jezebel. Gtace says if Shag needs any muscle, her mercenaries can help. Shag investigates the farm, casting detect magic. He only finds some weak magical auras coming from inside farmhouse and nowhere else. Shag then heads back into Bergshire to find Nose the former Distributor. Shag arrives at Nose's house. Shag keeps watch secretly. The gawky kid from Shenanigans arrives and knocks on the door. He has a black-eye and new clothes. Shag eavesdrops, listening down the chimney. The kid explains he lost his supply and a needs a new supply to sell. Nose says that he shouldn't been selling out of Shenanigans. Nose gives the kid a new supply to sell, and the kid leaves. Shag waits the rest of the day and nothing else of interest occurs, the Halfling remains in his home relaxing the rest of the day. Shag then starts making a wagon with the wheel pattern of his roller-blades. It isn't light enough, so Shag uses Pink Sugar to pretend it is Pixie Dust being used to lighten the load. Shag stains some sugar with beats in the Shenanigans' Kitchen. That night Shag takes the "pixie dust" and plants some at Nose's house in the garden, which is easy enough. Shag also plants the salt bags on the roof to Nose's house. Shag goes back to Stargazer Farm, and the guards are there on high alert. However they aren't guarding the well since that was already ruined. Shag sneaks over to the well and plans some "pixie dust" there. Shag keeps watch on the guards, but they don't slack over over the next hour. Shag then leaves. It is the middle of the night when Shag arrives at Nose's house again. It appears he has gone to bed. Shag breaks into the house. Shag searches the room, but Nose wakes up and goes for a crossbow. Shag colorsprays Nose unconscious. Shag then goes back to searching. He finds Nose's Money and Starleaf, and takes a little of it. Shag sets the scene for Nose to think he was just drunk and nothing happened in the night. Shag also plants some "pixie dust" inside the house as well. Shag returns to Shenanigans, throwing away the little starleaf he stole, and falls asleep in his room. Day 3 Shag returns to the Stargazer Farm. He says he'll have an answer for the farmer tomorrow on who the culprit is. Shag goes back to Desmond and tells him about Nose being a distributor, and that there is another producer to the north owned by Luna Acres. Desmond sets a party of 6 dwarfs to head to the north farm to destroy it. Desmond almost gives them a Tart of Accusation (page 1428 - Encyclopedia Magica) and a Tart of a Summer's Day (page 1428 - Encyclopedia Magica), but decides against it. He instead gives them a Torch of Continual Fire. :Tart of Accusation: These pastries are tempting, anyone seeing them must make a saving throw vs. spell or pick one up. They cannot be eaten; anyone attempting to do so will merely put the tart away in a pouch or other container (no saving throw). The tarts are cursed; anyone carrying a tart cannot hide in shadows, stay invisible, or otherwise remain unnoticed. A remove curse spell will cause the victim to eat the tart, requiring a saving throw vs. poison (or die). A dispel evil spell from a caster of at least 26th level will cause the tort to disappear. :Tart of a Summer's Day: These pastries, "tarts of a summer's day", appear and function as "tarts of accusation" in all respects, but have no effect on others. The owner of a tart may, on command, cause stormy or cloudy weather to change, becoming a brightly lit summer's day in but one turn. This use causes the tart to disappear. :Torch of Continual Fire: These small wooden torches can light up a 15- foot radius sphere, providing warmth for all within 20 feet of the torch's light. The item has a command word that, when spoken, instantly ignites the top of the torch. Saying the word again douses the fire. At no time does the tip of the item heat up. The item possesses 1,000 charges. Each charge can last as long as two hours, unless the command word is spoken again during that time, turning the torch off. Shag convinces Desmond to stop going after the Teenager Starleaf Seller, and to focus on the producers. Shag goes over his plan to frame Nose for sabotaging Stargazer Farm. Shag goes over to spy on Nose. Nose is normal and giving out Starleaf to his sellers. Then Shag sees when Nose is alone, Nose gets a backpack and heads over towards Stargazer Farm. Shag follows. Shag overtakes Nose and gets to the farm first. Shag spins a story to Grace about Nose being the cultrit, and was working with pixies, then pointing out the pixie dust. When Nose arrives on the farm, he tries to buy some supply, but Grace has it bound and gagged, and they drag them to Nose's house. Grace and her people finds all the evidence that Shag planted. Grace executes Nose by making him eat a magic crystal. Shag is paid 500 gold coins. Shag converts his gold into gems. Shag returns to Shenanigans and reports in to Desmond. Desmond hands 4 potions to Shag as payment. A Potion of Deafness (page 859 - Encyclopedia Magica), Potion of Animal Control (page 855 - Encyclopedia Magica), Potion of White Dragon Breath (page 862 - Encyclopedia Magica), and Potion of Wizard Power (page 882 - Encyclopedia Magica). :Potion of Deafness: This potion affects the character drinking it as the 2nd-level wizard spell of the same name. However, the saving throw allowed is vs. poison instead of spell. Its effects last for Id4 turns. :Potion of Animal Control: This potion enables the imbiber to empathize with and control the emotions of animals of one type— cats, dogs, horses, etc. The number of animals controlled depends upon size: 5d4 animals the size of giant rats; 3d4 animals of about human size; or Id4 animals weighing about ^-ton or more. The type of animal that can be controlled depends upon the potion, as indicated by a ld20 die roll. (01-04 Mammal, 05-08 Avian, 09-12 Reptile/Amphibian, 13-15 Fish, 16-17 Mammal/ Avian, 18-19 Reptile/Amphibian/Fish, 20 All of the above) :Potion of Dragon Breath: There is a formulation of this potion corresponding to each of the major races of dragonkind. Thus, there are 23 types of potions of dragon breath, including amethyst, black, blue, brass, bronze, brown, cloud, copper, crystal, deep, emerald, gold, green, mercury, mist, red, sapphire, shadow, silver, steel, topaz, white, and yellow. If a dragon drinks a full draft of one of these powerful potions, it can immediately use the breath weapon attack of the corresponding type of dragon. The damage inflicted is that of a dragon one age category lower than the drinker. (For example, an adult green drinks a. potion of red dragon breath. It is able to breathe flame inflicting the same damage as a young adult red—10dl0+5 points of damage.) This newly gained breath weapon is in addition to the dragon's own breath weapon. The effects of a potion of dragon breath last Id4 hours, or until the drinker has exhausted the newly gained breath weapon. These potions are highly toxic to nondragons (roll a successful saving throw vs. poison with a —4 penalty, or die horribly in 1d4 rounds). :Potion of Wizard Power: ''Cast spells as if they were two levels above their present level. The potion lasts ld4+4 turns. Characters receive no bonuses if they drink this potion if they are not a wizard. '' Experience Shag gets 2500 exp (1250 per class). Shag's total is now 6643 total per class. *Shag's rogue level goes up to 4. His wizard level goes up to 3. **+6 HP (Max HP 14) Significant NPCs *Teenage Starleaf Seller. *Layla - Desmond & Lizzy's Teenage Daughter *Desmond - Bartender/Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer *Lizzy - Hunter/Co-Owner of Tavern, Retired Adventurer *Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire *Grace - Owner of Stargazer Farm *Nose - Former Starfleaf Distributor for Grace Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes